Aaron Gath
Alliance - D8 Browncoats - D4 Corporations - D6 Criminals - D8 Aaron Gath is a 31 year old man who began working for Risk to continue supporting his local planet and bar. He has featured in the episodes Pilot, Heartburn, and Finale Personality Aaron is, for the most part, a highly empathetic and caring person, which initially led him to pursue a life of medicine and helping others, which carried over into his adult life and the many misadventures shared with multiple space crews. He has also been known for short term bursts of violent rage, similar to that of a berserker, and has adopted some sadistic traits from those who tortured him. Overall, Aaron remains a loving individual who seeks to adopt almost every individual he encounters into either his crew or his family, the the point where he all but adopted the dust bowl of a world he opened his treatment center/bar. Background During the unification war, Aaron worked on Persephone as a medical student, where he excelled and published his works as both journals and books. Many of his classmates took to serving as paramedics for the Alliance but Aaron wanted to serve independently, helping to treat all causalities and remaining impartial for ideological reasons. Upon the end of the war, and seeing all the damage wrought, Aaron wanted nothing more to do with his colleagues who all spoke of how heroic their service and the Alliance were, so instead opted to work for the Alliance as a Companion, rather than a surgeon. Aaron began his story in a previous game where he started out on the run from a petty criminal gang, with some Alliance ties. On a trial for his Companion certification he was engaged in a medical costumed role play to show case his versatility in a hospital on one of the core worlds where, having received a glowing review, he left in a hurry only to be mistaken for a doctor and abducted by some Alliance officers on the payroll of a cabal under the command of the crime lord Cable. Taken to a warehouse and forced to perform surgery on one of Cable's cousins, Aaron saw the chance to slow the gang's rise in the sector and knicked an artery, whereupon the cousin died shortly after. During the confusion, Aaron fled the scene and went on the run. Unable to finialise the paperwork to become a registered companion due to his fears of being tracked by corrupt Alliance, Aaron turned to "turning tricks" for paying members of the public. Embittered and ashamed, he turned to drinking at a local bar, where he heard cries for a crew for less than reputable work. The man screaming for help hired three other people in the bar, with Aaron slipping in all but the last moment. "Do you need a medical officer to help on your... Work?" "The hell are'ya? Ya doctar?" "I am well versed in human anatomy, certainly." And thus became a member of the player party of the game. The crew took many a dangerous job, and none of the crew seemed to know about Aaron's past. Unbeknownst to him, the ship's mechanic was a Reader and informed the other two crew members about his Companion status. They were supportive and helped break into an Alliance facility where the ship's pilot/hacker was able to finalise the paperwork for Aaron and unsuccessfully remove the tail on him from Cable's gang. Upon what seemed to be an innocuous job, the crew were ambushed by Cable and his lackeys. Aaron was tied to a chair and briefly tortured by two of Cable's "Honour guard" in sunglasses, pea coats and "Earth-that-was" shoes. Saved, in part, by the crew and his ability to push Cable's buttons, Aaron secured his first kill by launching a scalpel into the throat of one of his torturers and Cable met his demise under the combined efforts of the crew. Escaping the facility they were held hostage in, Aaron stumbled upon a white cat, Mr Fluffkins, who had been joked about being Cable's number 2. Guilt and compassion filled Aaron and so he rescued the cat from the oncoming attackers. Fleeing the warehouse the crew wound up in a shanty-like part of the town, where they emerged through a trap door into an elderly woman, "Granny-poos", derelict house. In an effort to apologise, Aaron gave her Mr Fluffkins to keep her company and a sizeable number of credits to keep her warm. The crew then fled the planet, with the ship taking considerable damage and so turned to taking shelter in the next nearest planet and crash landed in a school, destroying it in the process. This, however, turned out for the best, as Aaron was comforting one of the children who had just lost her turn with the class hamster. The people of the town were not happy with the crew but this rapidly became inconsequential as some Alliance Spec-Ops were already present and searching for a known Reader. With the help of the crew's mechanic, they were able to locate the reader, who turned out to be the child grieving her loss of hamster, and secured her from Alliance intervention. Unfortunately, given the nature of what the Spec-Ops were doing, the entire town were rounded up into a church and killed using a sonic device. Once the soldiers had left, the crew repaired the ship and fled, taking the reader child, who introduced herself as Eloise, with them. The crew then received communication about a new job; securing a shipment from the previous planet they had fled from. Hesitant about the work, but desperate to be paid enough to fully repair the ship, they took the job, which was revealed to be securing a crate of Converbs (patent pending) shoes from a factory. Upon reaching the factory, crew were ambushed, and sought to find the house of "Granny-poos" to use the connecting tunnel system that it turned out Cable had covered the majority of the city with. The crew found the house, but the insides were in ruins; furniture broken and blood everywhere, but with no sign of "Granny-poos" or Mr Fluffykins. They followed the blood trail through the compound, managing to stumble upon the shoe production line, where they found the cargo they were supposed to ship but it was empty. Having managed to maneuver around the trap, they snuck through the facility to find the elderly lady and her cat, and partly did so. "Granny-poos" was on the verge of death, bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds, but despite Aaron's best attempts tosave her, she succumbed to her injuries. Furious, Aaron led the crew through the facility, killing his second victim and stealing a grenade belt from them, he destroyed the factory and they fled through another tunnel. The crew got lost but managed to find a computer terminal which led them to a high tech Alliance medical facility where they found Mr Fluffkins sat atop a medical pod which contained the remains of Cable. The crew began to deduce that the chamber they were in was a top of the line new creation which, once entered, had permitted Cable's consciousness to be uploaded to an offworld site. Aaron rescued Mr Fluffkins, and accidentally set off the facility's security when he began to attack Cable's corpse. Using the grenades on the resulting attackers Aaron killed two more people, but not before Mr Fluffykins took numerous shots, resulting in the loss of one of his eyes, front legs, half his tail and the remaining good looks her had, but not his wonderful character. Treated by Aaron, the cat survived. Successfully able to evacuate, with the cat now in tow, the crew argued about whether they should hunt Cable down and finally rid the 'Verse of him, where they were temporarily halted by the mechanic wanting to pilot and almost driving them into a black-hole, to which they managed to escape. Upon reaching the very industrialised, and heavily guarded, Alliance outpost, the crew began to track Cable down. Breaking into the facility where Eloise suggested they search, they found multiple floating brains, all connected to a computer, and a small army of people in containers. Disturbed by the sight of this, Aaron began, with the help of the pilot, to shut down the devices and destroy what he could. However, this led to the people being freed and speaking in one voice: Cable's. The crew fled, gunning down a seemingly endless army of Cable's, becoming more frenzied the more were killed, until they managed to make it back their ship, only to see it destroyed as Cable had possessed some Alliance security. Luckily for the crew, one of them still had connections to his former Spec-Ops days and was able to successfully contact some Brown Coat allies that were in the area. The crew held on for hours, killing an endless army of intellectual clones, until they were rescued, but the crew's pilot sadly did not make the journey, being crushed under multiple clones. The ship was able to destroy the facility, and with it, all traces of Cable. Aaron then took his share of the profits, his new companion, Mr Fluffkins and his adopted daughter, Eloise, and settled down in an edge world Western-styled planet, where, for legal reasons, Mr Fluffykins opened a bordello/hospital/bar, the Pussy Palace, where he began working and saving to help treat the sick and injured on the mining planet and to raise his daughter in peace. The mechanic and Spec-Ops member still visit upon occasion.